There are a wide variety of sign systems employed in supermarkets and similar environments. All of these systems have, as a common factor, the ability to readily change the product identifying information for such information is constantly being updated, often times, more than once in a given working day. Even though a single sign may always be used in conjunction with a single product, product pricing can vary constantly. As a consequence, store clerks must be in a position to readily access a sign system and change its alphameric or numeric information without undue hardship. Further, it is certainly a goal to perform this function while maintaining the sign in an orderly well kept manner.
FIG. 1 shows a typical prior sign system of which the present invention is intended to improve upon. Such frame or holder 10 is provided with viewing region 11 which displays the product associated with the sign. In conjunction with product identifying information, numerical pricing information is shown in viewing region 5 (FIG. 1A) where the strips of FIG. 2 are folded and slipped in the channel created by overhangs 2 and 3B as elements 12A, 12B, 12C, 12D and 12E. In this particular case, the consumer would be embodied With the knowledge that the product "REDFISH" was being sold for $2.89 per pound.
The numeric information would be provided to frame 10 by vertically extending strips shown as element 13 of FIG. 2. In order to display the appropriate price of FIG. 1, the store clerk would fold strip 13 along horizontally extending fold lines 15 until five strips were at hand, the first displaying the symbol $, the second the numeral 2, the third numeral 8, the fourth the numeral 9 and the last the 1b. symbol. Once the fold is made along fold line 15, it assumes the shape shown as element 14 of FIG. 2A noting that typical prior art strips within plastic coating 6. In between the paper segment 7 is polymer web which displays a smaller cross sectional profile as shown in FIG. 2A. Strip 13 can be folded either in "accordion" style (FIG. 3A) or as "roll-up" configuration or a combination of each (FIG. 3B). These plastic over paper laminates are quite expensive to produce and, as noted below, they are not ideally suited for use in this environment.
Difficulties arise when the store clerk attempts to fold prior art laminate strips 13 and insert them within frame 10. In folding the vertically extending strips to reveal but a single numeral, it is quite difficult and almost impossible to bend strip 13 along fold lines 14 to ensure accurate horizontal region 5 (FIG. 1A). As shown in FIG. 1, misalignment of these numerals results in a display which can be characterized, at best, as a haphazard rather unprofessional product. Lack of alignment of the pricing numerals is something which even the casual observer would focus upon.
Although there are several contributing factors causing misalignment, certainly a principal factor is the result of employing strips as shown in FIG. 1A. Such strips are generally of a laminate construction which are provided with a single web or fold location 15. When a fold is made along web 15, the laminate sections being thicker in cross section than the web section tend to interfere with a smooth fold and cause the strip to "bow" as shown in area 5 held in place by channel forming regions 2 and 3B. This obviously adds a third dimension to the folded composite. Although the non-laminate strips of the present invention may also exhibit some misalignment, generally, "bowing" is reduced and, as previously noted, strip costs are greatly reduced in the elimination of laminates.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sign system for conveying merchandise identifying and pricing information which is far less expensive than the prior art and exhibits fewer of the deficiencies recited above.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sign system for conveying merchandise identifying and pricing information which avoids the prior art tendency to use laminates.